The present invention relates to analysis algorithms for a control-flow graph and more particularly relates to an algorithm for a control flow graph generation with improved efficiency.
To improve computing performance of software, particularly the software run as an object code compiled from a source code, a precise analysis of a control-flow graph has been yet expected.